


Blue Shirt

by SandrockTrinity



Series: McHanzo Shorts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: McHanzo Week 2017 - Day 4 Red | BlueHanzo notices that Jesse loves the colour red, but Hanzo is surprised when Jesse comes home wearing something blueNSFW





	Blue Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is based off my love of McCree's On The Range skin... Damn it looks so good on him.

From the first day Hanzo had met Jesse he knew the cowboy loved the colour red; everything he wore from his serape to his training tank top was red. It was strange to see him without some form of the colour on him. Even in an old photo Genji had showed him from their days in Blackwatch had Jesse sporting a red scarf. He was obsessed! When Angela had seen the picture he had noted that Jesse had merely upgraded his scarf to a serape, like a lone cowboy who had finally left his teachers side. Scrambling through Jesse’s closest, he also found nothing but red; his underwear and socks were red too!! Hanzo wouldn’t have been surprised if one day he came back with a red hat and matching boots. Hanzo didn’t mind the cowboy wearing red all the time, on occasion he had stolen Jesse’s red checkered shirt and worn it to bed; much to the cowboys annoyance that he couldn’t touch all of Hanzo’s skin. Still, Hanzo wouldn’t mind seeing him in something different once in a while.

Sitting on the sofa in the common room late at night Hanzo found himself watching the crapy comedy Jesse had requested he watch and missing his insufferable cowboy. Hanzo was in shorts and the red shirt that he always borrowed off Jesse, it smelt like him. It helped Hanzo when his love was away on a long mission, and this one had been particularly long. A month with out his cowboy, it almost made Hanzo’s life seem normal, and as much as he had maybe wanted it when he was younger, now he couldn’t think to live with normality… To boring, as Jesse would say.  
Hanzo was bored and he certainly didn't find the show entertaining, and everyone else was asleep… Well apart from Hana who was still streaming, knowing her. Sleep was out of the question for him… Why couldn't his cowboy be home?  
“You love that shirt so much, I think I know what I’m buying you for your birthday.”  
Hanzo turned around on the sofa and saw his cowboy dressed in a long dark trench coat that was soaked in rain droplets. His cowboy chuckled at his surprised look as he began to remove the coat. Hanzo was exstatic to see Jesse again however instead of running towards him like he had planned on his return, Hanzo was entranced by Jesse’s clothes under the coat, which now dripped onto the table and carpet. Jesse looked so handsome in a pale blue checkered shirt and pale jeans; his hat was in his prosthetic hand which Hanzo noticed was slightly modified since he last saw it. Some of the plating and a few of the fingers were now a royal blue colour; Mercy was going to kill him for damaging his hand again. Hanzo was surprised to see Jesse out of his brilliant red clothes and in the pale blue instead; it was a change, and an amazing one at that. He looked so handsome like that, it complemented his skin tone so well and made him look much younger.  
“Like what ya see?” Jesse chuckled as he threw his hand on top of his coat and spread his arms to show the full works. Hanzo jumped from the sofa and strode around it towards Jesse. He paused for a moment before he pulled the cowboy into a searing kiss.  
“Missed you,” Jesse whispered as they parted, arm circling around Hanzo’s waist.  
“Missed you too,” Hanzo replied and kissed him again. A small moan escaped Jesse’s lips as he felt Hanzo forcefully take over the kiss, he was rilled up and Jesse loved that.  
Hanzo wasn’t sure how they had made it back to their room without having sex but he was sure as hell glad it was late and no one disturbed them. Their kisses were hot and their bodies rutted against each other as they crossed the room to the bed; fingers fumbling with buttons and ties as they moved. Hanzo fell back on to the bed, shirt and shorts removed leaving him naked, his fingers finishing the last button on Jesse’s shirt. Jesse smiled above him and leaned down into a kiss, his metal hand caressing Hanzo’s side and down over his thigh. Hanzo moaned and arched his back up towards the cowboy towering over him, he chuckled. Hanzo watched through half closed eyes as Jesse leaned back and undid the buttons of his jeans and slowly, and clumsily pulled them off. Hanzo chuckled and watched as the cowboy bent over to remove his boxers giving him a good reveal of his ass. Hanzo huffed, Jesse always liked to show off. Jesse looked over his shoulder before turning back with a sway of his hips and climbed on top of Hanzo’s hips. Hanzo bucked up and Jesse moaned, throwing his head back, damn it had been too long. Jesse leaned down and kissed Hanzo’s lips before lowering to the neck and shoulders where Hanzo was sensitive enough that just a breath of air would send him wild. Hanzo moaned loudly and threaded a hand into Jesse’s hair, damn he had missed those hands and sound. So hot, so beautiful.  
Jesse pulled back once he was satisfied with his work that would show up in training tomorrow on Hanzo’s neck. He smiled at Hanzo and began to pull the shirt off. Hanzo however caught Jesse’s arm and pulled him back down into a searing kiss that almost broke the skin of his lips with his sharp teeth. A growl released from Hanzo’s throat as he pulled Jesse down closer and harder than before, the dragon was aroused. Hanzo bit Jesse’s lip hard before he pulled back ever so slightly to whisper,  
“Leave it. I want you now!”  
Jesse shivered at the request, he kissed Hanzo softly and nodded his head. Jesse sat up and leaned for the lube and condom on the side of the desk, he fumbled with them a few times as Hanzo continued to buck his erection up against Jesse’s untouched hole and balls. Jesse panted as he clumsily dropped the condom on bed next to Hanzo’s hip. The bottle of lube slipped from Jesse’s fingers as Hanzo slowly ground against him again.  
“Darlin’,” he huffed out as he poured the liquid on to his fingers. “Please…” Hanzo smirked as he lowered his hips and watched Jesse begin to prepare himself for a ride. Hanzo reached for the condom and slowly rolled it down his shaft and caressed his untouched cock. He was so hard, Jesse looked so good with his shirt flung open, riding his own fingers, moaning and throwing his head back; exposing that delicious neck to Hanzo. Hanzo rose as Jesse continued to prepare himself, he bit Jesse’s neck and his hand caressed his neglected cock. Jesse almost chocked on air as he was overloaded with so much pleasure. Hanzo growled against his throat as he spoke between bites,  
“God, I’ve fucking missed you. You look so god damn beautiful. That perfect body ready to be fucked. So perfect and ready for me.” Jesse whimpered and pulled his fingers out of him self and gripped Hanzo’s hair, pulling his face towards Jesse’s.  
“Fuck me now,” Jesse panted and pushed Hanzo down on to the bed. Hanzo chuckled as he saw the smirk on Jesse’s face. Damn he was ready. Hanzo held Jesse’s hips gently as the cowboy slowly lowered himself down on Hanzo’s erection. Hanzo threw his head back as the tight heat of Jesse’s hole engulfed him slowly. Hanzo thrusted a little and listened to Jesse gasp, too fast; he held Jesse’s hips tighter to stop himself and let the cowboy make the pace. Jesse paused as his ass met with Hanzo’s pelvis, he panted and smiled at his lover. His metal hand caressed the arm holding him in place, he held on gently for support and slowly began to rise. Both grew louder in moans and pants as the pace began to grow, their movements were sloppy and uneven, but they were damn fucking good. Jesse whimpered and begged Hanzo to thrust harder into him. Hanzo was deaf to his words however, all he saw was his rose kissed lips open and shut, his blue shirt frame his sweat riddle, muscular shirt and his bobbing erection on his stomach. Hanzo did not need to hear him, he knew what the cowboy wanted. Planting his feet into the bed he thrust higher, his left hand reaching for his erection and pumping almost in time to their trusts. Jesse cried out loud and soon Hanzo felt the cowboy slow down as warm sticky cum rested on his stomach. Hanzo slowed down for Jesse and held him up, the cowboy panted, swore and muttered words to him, but Hanzo still couldn’t hear him, he was captured by Jesse’s beauty.  
Jesse smiled down at Hanzo who was staring through clouded eyes at him. Jesse could still feel how hard he was, he would sort that. With a groan Jesse pulled off of Hanzo, much to the annoyed growl by the archer. Jesse crawled down Hanzo’s body and removed the condom. He placed a kiss at the base of his erection, above his curls which earned a gasp and arch of the archers back. Jesse slowly began to lick the under side of his cock, his fingers circling the base. Hanzo whimpered a plea before Jesse finally took him into his mouth, not all the way but enough for the archer to start bucking slowly. Jesse began to suck and lap his tongue around the erection and Hanzo only grew louder. Jesse smiled to himself as he felt a hand claw its way into his hair,  
“Oh Jesse…” Jesse relaxed his jaw and pushed his head closer to Hanzo as the archer began to thrust wildly into Jesse’s mouth, hand pulling at his hair to get more friction and speed. It wasn’t long before Hanzo came with a roar, his come squirting down Jesse’s throat with out any consideration, not that the cowboy minded; he actually had a bit of a thing for it.  
Jesse smiled as the hand fell from his head and he pulled away. The dragon was sated. He chuckled and gave a little lick to the underside of Hanzo’s cock before he began to move and clean every them up with his blue shirt. Once he was done he threw the shirt to the floor and climbed into bed, he nuzzled Hanz’'s neck and pulled his sleepy body closed to his own.  
“Love you darlin’,” Jesse whispered.

In the morning Jesse enquired as to why Hanzo was so worked up so much last night, not that Jesse complained. Jesse laughed as Hanzo, with a teenaged blush, explained that Jesse looked beautiful in blue. Jesse chuckled and kissed his cheek before whispering,  
“Maybe I should wear your clothes some times then.”


End file.
